


Dorks & Pets

by PrinceRydell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceRydell/pseuds/PrinceRydell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "friendly" disagreement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorks & Pets

It was an awkward first date. But they knew it’ll be the start of many more. Beginning at the park where Adrien brought crepes, laughing and joking like the teenagers they are, then to the Pont des Arts, where Marinette had the giggles to draw a cat paw and ladybug on a padlock.

The paw print gave Adrien a snarky smirk as he pulled Marinette’s hand, giving no answer as to why. Only a small chuckle and a press of his lips against her cheek.

* * *

 

“A pet store?” Marinette asked pondering the mischievous boy’s reason. “I think it’s a little early to think about raising pets together.” Blush crept on their cheeks.

“Don’t fret, lil lady, I’m just a little curious.”

“Ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?”

* * *

 

The shop owner was on the break of having his ears torn off, a headache creeping up on him. 3 hours. 3 hours of bickering.

“I’ll have you know, my kind is a freaking delight. We are angels.” The blonde wrinkled his nose, striking a pose against the cat cage.

Plagg lost it.

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh as she pressed Adrien’s nose, making a boop sound as she did.

“I’m sorry Loverboy, hamsters are the sweetest.”

**Author's Note:**

> A short story. Prompt: marinette and adrien go to a pet store and adrien and marinette get into a cute argument over if hamsters or cats are cute. 
> 
> Thanks to anon on tumblr for the prompt!


End file.
